Love Worth Having
by Bravo 1
Summary: What will one do for the person heshe loves. RN AL SK
1. Chapter 1

Love is not about competing, who gets who, sex, or buying jewelry for the one you love, it's about what you are willing to do for the one you love.

Roxas walked in the halls of the Organization XIII, sometime he hates this castle with it same white decorations, long stairs and its high tall ceilings. But he has no choice but to live in this castle, after all he's a nobody and nobodies cannot live in the outside world because they have no heart, they'll only fool themselves if they did. He envied his other side, because he's full and he wasn't, his other side could laugh, shed tears, get angry and the most envious reason he could love. Though he hasn't found that special girl yet but something inside of him tells him that he'll meet her one day.

"Hey Roxas!" Roxas turned to see his best friend Axel running at him. "Hey Axel, what's up?"

Axel stop in front of him trying to catch his breath. "Superior has order us to meet him at the Thirteen Thrones room."

"Why is it that important?"

"Yeah I think so. So let's go." Axel ran off and Roxas followed.

At the room of the Thirteen Thrones all the members sat on their thrones except for Xemnas who stood in the middle of the room and next to him was a cage with a black piece of cloth covering it.

"Xemnas why did you call us, do you not want us to get rid of the key barer?" said Marluxia

"Yeah this is really boring can we do something else." said Larxene

"You two silence our Superior speaks." said Saix

"My brothers and sister faith smiles upon us for what we have encage here." Xemnas removed the cloth reviling a blond girl tied up inside the cage. When Roxas saw this girl for the first time something inside of him change something warm.

"A girl, what are we going to do with a girl?" said Lexaeus

"Surely this girl has some type of power that can help us become whole." Said Xaldin

"Yes she does Xaldin, she can alter the memories of Keybarer and any of those connected to his heart in her own fashion, with this girl my brothers and sister we will become whole and once we are whole we will rule the worlds."

"All Hail Organization XIII" Everyone except for Roxas (still marveling at the girl) shouted.

After the meeting Axel and Roxas were the last one to leave the Thirteen Thrones room. Axel was lost in his mind of what he would do when he will be whole, maybe find a woman and have a family of his own. As for Roxas he too was lost in his mind but his thoughts were about that girl. Axel trance himself out and notice Roxas deep in thought, never has he seen his best friend deep thought, it just doesn't like to think this hard.

"Hey Roxas what are you thinking about?" Roxas didn't answer, his mind is still set on that girl. "Earth to Roxas." Axel said in a louder tone and this time Roxas reacted to his voice.

"What, um sorry Axel what did you just say." Axel shook his head and folded his arms. "I said what are you thinking about?"

"Well…do you the name of that girl?"

"Girl? Larxene?"

"No not her, the girl in the cage, what's her name?"

"How should I know, listen Roxas it's better if you don't think to much about that girl, it'll cause problems to our Organization, plus I don't think Superior would like you hanging around with that girl in cell 14 in the dungeon wink wink." Axel looked around while saying that last part

"Axel, that doesn't make any sense." Axel slapped the back of his head and called Roxas a moron. "Cell 14 is where the girl is at stupid." Axel whispers it at his face.

"Oh, thanks Axel I owe you." Roxas ran off leaving Axel behind. "Man am I going to get in trouble for this." Axel shoved it off and walked off.

At the Organization dungeon Roxas walked in carrying a lantern, its dark as hell down there, cobwebs were everywhere on the ceiling and on the ground, the dungeon had this Medieval dungeon atmosphere and it was kind of creepy. Plus the stairs felt like that they were about to give in and could brake off at anytime. When Roxas got to the lower level of the dungeon (because it was in reverse order from one hundred to zero) he saw twenty cells in a row of a half circle. Roxas begins looking for cell number 14, when he looked into the other cells most had skeletons laying on the ground others had nothing in them that's until he got to cell 14.

Roxas looked into the cell and seeing the girl fetal position and in some way he thinks that she has been crying for some time. He took out his keyblade and open the cell door the girl lifted her head up slightly seeing Roxas walking in her cell. The girl became frighten she thought his attentions were to rape her or kill her. When Roxas saw the fear in her eyes he stop only five feet away from her.

"Hey don't worry I'm not here to hurt or anything. I—I just want to talk, if that's okay with that is."

She was a bit surprise at first, and she knew that she can trust him after she examined his eyes; they were more gentle than some of the others who had malice written all over them. Roxas then realize that she's comfortable for him to be here, so he moved closer to her but not to close that she might get scared of his presence and knelt in front of her only about a foot away from each other.

"Um hi my name is Roxas, what's yours?"

The girl try to say something but she was to scared to even utter a word. "………"

"Do—do you want something to eat? Are you hungry?"

She nodded a so slightly that no one can see that nod but somehow Roxas was able to see it through her eyes. "Great I'll—are you cold?" He removed his jacket revealing his normal clothes from the outside world, and laid it on the girl covering her entire body. As Roxas nearly left the cell until a unfamiliar voice stopped him on his tracks.

"R-r-r-Roxas…" He turned to see the girls enchanted sapphire eyes. "Thank you." Roxas looked at her and all he can do is to smile and nod. As he left the cell, he locked the cell door so no one will get suspicious.

In a dark corner of the dungeon Axel saw everything and was surprise to see that Roxas a nobody actually have feelings towards the girl.

"Well know what Axel?" He asked the question to himself. "……If Xemnas finds out he will surely kill Roxas, but if he keeps this up this new friendship it might turn into trouble for Roxas and the girl. Looks like I have to keep this a secret from everyone else." And after his lecture to himself he vanished into the dark portal.

Five minutes latter Roxas came back to the girl cell with plate full of fruit.

"Here have some fruit." He handed over the fruit and sat next to her. "T-t-thank you Roxas." She picked up a apple and started eating, Roxas looked at her he didn't know why but there something about this girl, it was like he already met her before.

"So, what is your name?"

"My name…Namine."

"Namine, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Namine blush and Roxas cursed himself in his thoughts.

"Th-thank you Roxas…"

"Um, you're welcome." Roxas and Namine chatted for a couple of hours until Roxas needed to go for his new assignment for the Organization.

"Well I need to go Namine I'll—I'll see you later. Bye…" He headed to the cell door but stop by Namine's holding on to him. "Roxas…you—you will come back? Right?"

He turned to see her eyes and laying his hands on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'll come back right after I finish my assignment I'll come back and come back here immediately. Just wait for me Namine."

"Al-alright Roxas." She gave him a big hug, Roxas flushed like never before and all he can do is hug her back and wish that this moment can last for eternity.

"Namine…I need to go." Her hug tighten and a tear fell down her cheek, she released her grasp from Roxas and step back into her cell. Roxas closed the cell door without leaving his sight off of Namine. He hesitated for a moment and slowly left the lower level of the dungeon.

At the balcony where one can see the heart shape moon fully, Roxas (wearing his black cloak) leaned against the balcony waiting for his new assignment.

"Roxas…" He turned to see Xemnas appear in a black portal. "Yes Superior." Roxas respectfully said.

"I want you take care of something precious to me until we finally defeat the key barer."

"And that is?"

"I want you to protect the girl, Namine from all harm when the time comes for you to defeat the key barer."

Roxas couldn't believe it; he'll have Namine by his side. It's a dream come true. "Yes Superior." He tried to get too excited so that he doesn't look to suspicious.

"Good" He grabbed a chain of keys in his pocket and threw it at Roxas. "she'll be in cell 14 in the lower part of the dungeon."

"Yes Superior." Xemnas disappeared into the darkness while Roxas ran to Namine's cell.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Larxene walked to her room until she was pull next to the shadowy area of a column. "Hey Larxene, missed me." Axel said in a husky voice.

"Axel what did I just say last night, the answer is no."

"C'mon no one needs to know." He started kissing her neck and feeling up her body. Larxene moaned wanting him to stop but his touch felt so good. Axel then held her in a bridal hold taking her to her room. He laid her on her bed and lay on top of her while kissing her lips. Axel then unzip her cloak reviling her large chest, he bent down and suck on her breast. Larxene arched her back and moaned deeply. Axel removed his cloak and the clothes underneath it. Then he moved in her womanhood pumping in and out. Their body intertwine with each other, he kissed her passionaly while making love to her. Larxene panted rapidly her body temperature increased and mixed with Axel's. Finally Axel spilled his seeds inside of Larxene's womb. The two lay on her bed breathing heavily.

Axel moved to kiss Larxene on the lips but she moved away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Larxene face is unsure of the situation there in, every time they have sex she feels something for Axel, it felt like…love. But nobodies can't love or can they? All this made her really confuse about everything, of the Organization goals, their tyrannical leader and the second in command Saix. She hated that man she felt safe around him it was like that he wasn't human even when he was whole.

"It's—nothing…"

"Nothing, right. Listen Larxene what's the big problem about all this, we can't hangout and have sex anymore."

After that comment Larxene felt like she was being used for his own pleasure. "It's just that…I…I think…I'm…I'm falling for you." Axel blood went cold and he stared at her with a dumbfound face. "And—I think we shouldn't see eac—" Axel pulled her in and kissed her deeply. Deeper than they had during sex, it didn't felt like a simple kiss it was a kiss of love. He did have feelings for her and still has. Axel laid Larxene back on the bed and made love to her once again.

Back with Roxas, he walked in front of Namine's cell opening the door, calling her name. Namine raised her head to see his sapphire eyes. "Roxas!" She ran and hugged him and he hugged back. "I—I thought you were on an assignment." She looked at him.

"I am, you're my assignment Namine."

"I-I don't understand." He giggled slightly and gave her the good news. "My assignment is to protect you from danger and that means you have to be with me 24/7." Namine looked at Roxas with a stunning face, she couldn't express the feelings inside her, but all she knows is that Roxas is the only person in the world who treated her like a person rather than a weapon.

"Namine? Earth to Namine…"

"Huh what…oh I'm sorry Roxas, it just I-I can't believe that we can now be together."

"I know I can't believe it either. Namine…" She looked at unsure of what he's going to say. "You're—you're the only person that……Well I'm trying to say is that nobodies like me don't have a heart we can't feel love or anything. But when I'm with you I feel whole, I feel that I have a heart…all I want to say is……never mind it's stupid." He giggled and Namine giggled as well and went hugging him. During the hug Roxas smelled the scent of her hair, it smelt like of roses, her skin felt so warm and silky he felt so complete when she's in his arms.

"Roxas…"

"Yeah Namine." He caressed her left shoulder with his right hand.

"I feel the same because I too am a nobody."

Roxas pulled slightly so he can see her face. "What? I thought you were a complete person." She shook her head. "No, I'm a nobody of a girl name Kairi. But unlike other nobodies her heart has nothing but light so this is why I have the power to control memories, but only of those of Sora and those who hearts are connected to him." She lowed her head not making eyesight. "Ar—are you angry that I am a nobody?"

"No—no I'm not angry, just a little surprise. Well at least we have something in common." Namine giggled and Roxas giggled too and led her out of the dungeon. _"Kairi? Why does that name sound so familiar?"_ Roxas thought

Meanwhile Marluxia spied the two nobodies in secrecy.

"There going to fast. This might make things difficult." said Marluxia, he then vanished into the darkness.

With Xemnas and Saix

"Superior how long must we wait till Kingdom Hearts is complete?"

"Not long, don't worry my friend soon Kingdom Hearts will be fully complete and we will be whole once again."

"Another question I know of the girl's importance but why did you bring her here? Wouldn't this cause our enemies to locate us much quicker?"

"Possibly, luckily I was able to capture Namine before my old teacher did."

"What would he do with Namine?"

"Keep her away from us and use Roxas against us."

"How?"

"Roxas and Namine were once part of the Keybarer and the princess. The love that both shared is strong that it affected their nobodies. Roxas and Namine are the only nobodies in the world that can actually fall in love."

"They can feel love with others?"

"No, only to each other."

"So why put them together?"

"To dispose of them latter on."

With Axel and Larxene

The two walked out of Larxene's room soak because they just took a shower from all the love making they made to each other. Axel gave Larxene one last kiss before departing. Larxene then saw Marluxia walking by without noticing them. She pulled away from him and tries to look professional to Marluxia. Axel confused then turns around to see Marluxia walking behind.

"Oh hello Larxene, Axel." She nodded with her usual confident face but Axel notice something strange is going on with her.

"Hello Marluxia." said Axel

"So what are you two talking about?"

"Um we were talking about…the new girl."

"New girl hm, well that sounds interesting, well I'll see you two latter then." Marluxia walked leaving Larxene and a confused Axel behind.

"So Larxene can you tell me what happen back there?" said Axel

"……Mar…Marluxia, he's been acting strange for the past two weeks. I think he's planning on something."

"Planning on what?"

"I don't know, he won't let anyone in his room not even me. I think he's planning to over throw the Organization."

"Oh come on Marluxia, he's the most loyal member. He can't plan on that he's probably planning on how he's going to get rid of the Keybarer or something."

"Maybe you're right Axel, but still I think we shouldn't let our guard down."

"Right…"

Roxas and Namine arrived in the same damn halls that he hated but for Namine it's amazing to see all the architecture that hang up on the walls and ceilings.

"Roxas do you like living in here?"

"No" he scoff "This place sucks, it's the same damn thing over and over again. I swear Namine when I become whole I don't care about the conquering the world thing at all, all I want to do is go on adventures, do something that doesn't result on killing someone. Just live a little you know what I'm talking about Namine."

She nodded cheerfully. They soon made it at a large room where Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx and Luxord just stood there in the middle of the room. Demyx saw Roxas first, but didn't notice Namine, and waved his hand at him.

"Hey Roxas over here." Roxas saw him waving his hand at him and he waved back and walked towards. Namine unsure of this followed closely next to her bodyguard. "Hey Namine," he said in a calm kind voice "don't worry they won't hurt you trust me." She nodded but she got very close to him.

"Isn't that the girl that Superior showed us in the Thirteen Throne room?" said Luxord

"Yes she is, why is she with Roxas?" said Xigbar

Roxas finally made it to the others and greeted them respectfully and they did the same. "Hey Roxas" said Demyx "Isn't that the cage girl?" He looked at Namine. "She's pretty don't you think Roxas?"

The two blushed like a bright red tomatoes. "Demyx shut up!"

"Looks like someone is in love?" said Luxord

"It won't matter, he's a nobody, he can't fall in love." said Xaldin

"Like to place a wager on that."

"Sure why not besides I'm right."

Demyx lean next to Roxas trying to see why Namine is out of her cage. "So Roxas why is the girl out of her cage? Got little lonely I see."

"No! Superior just assigns me to protect her!"

"Protection? This girl needs protection? From whom?" said Xigbar

"I-" Then the siren went off through out the castle making a loud ruckus. "Roxas what is that noise?"

"We're under attack! Roxas take the girl from whoever is attacking us!" said Xigbar

"Right…" Roxas grabbed Namine and ran off where they just came from. "Everyone spread out now!"

"Awww can one of you guys take my place, cause I really don't want to—"

"Demyx!" everyone shouted

"Alright alright I'll fight jeez."

Roxas and Namine ran and ran down the stairs through hall ways and even through large rooms. "Roxas where we going?"

"To the Thirteen Throne room, it's one of the safest places in this castle. They won't be able to find us there."

Finally they made it to the doors to the Thirteen Throne room and were closely approaching to the doors. "Don't worry Namine were almost home free." All of a sudden twelve Shadows, fifteen Darkballs and two Darksides, Heartless appear out of nowhere and surrounding them. "Damn it and we were so close." Roxas pulled out his two keyblades and ready himself to defend Namine. "Namine just stay close to me, I won't let them hurt you."

"Right." She sounded confident knowing that he's there for her, though she wants to be with his side in battle rather than being the damsel in distress.

The Darkballs and the Shadows attacked first while the Darksides stood examining the battle. The Heartless came in closer while Roxas stood his ground, then all of a sudden he disappeared right in front of Namine and all she could she were bright flashes and when it was over the Heartless stop moving, Roxas reappear in front her and they all disappeared in the darkness.

Namine looked at him with aww and could hardly say anything. "R-r-r-r Roxas that was amazing."

"Well that was the easy part, now the semi hard part that's different." He looked at the Darksides and they stared back with their amber eyes. One of the Darkside made its first move, throwing their hand to the ground smashing it where Roxas and Namine stood, luckily Roxas jumped over them with Namine in his grasp landing behind them. The Darksides turn with dark pulsing energy going into their heart shape stomachs releasing slow dark orbs through air. He easily dodge with one hand holding Namine from harm and another wielding the Oblivion keyblade slashing one of the Darkside's head off vanishing it into the darkness.

He landed safely behind the last Darkside and he slowly turn to face but was slash in half vanishing into the darkness. Roxas safely place Namine back on her feet and looked at her deeply and passionaly almost like he was going to kiss her.

Namine looked at his passionate eyes and was thinking the same thing. "…Roxas" but due to their circumstances this relationship could not be. "thank—" While she was going to thank him she saw a dark blast heading towards Roxas, she then pushed him away taking the hit instead of him.

"NAMINE!!!" Roxas quickly ran to her, the damage didn't do much to her it just knocked her out, but Roxas thinks she's dead. He gently lifted her head up and kept calling out her name. "Namine? Namine…NAMINE!!!"

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas kept out yelling Namine's name, though she isn't dead her breathing motion decreased with each breath she took in. "That won't work." said a wired voice, he turn to see a tall muscular man walking behind, all he wore was a baggy pants leather boots and loose dark red and black jacket with a black shirt.

"What did you do with Namine?" He shouted in a darker tone.

"First let me introduce myself. My name is—"

"The fuck do I need to know your name!" He pulled out his dual keyblades and the man pulled out dual short swords, that were no longer than a sword and no shorter than a dagger it was a between size dual swords. Roxas came at him first and swung his blades viscously, but they were no match for him the shortness of his swords made sure of that.

Finally the man broke away from Roxas and ran up the wall. Roxas followed with his blades scaring the wall, as he was only few inches from him he threw his oathkeeper blade at him. The man blocked it simply throwing back at Roxas, with a swift jump Roxas grabbed his blade and attack the man causing them to fall. As they fell the two exchanged swift attacks, the man punched Roxas in the face throwing him far from him and stabbed the wall slowing him down until he abruptly stop in mid air. Roxas landed safely on the ground and looked up at him and jumped unto the wall then jumped again towards the man. He saw Roxas coming at him and jumped towards at him. As they got nearer to each other they slashed at each other then landed safely on the ground.

As they stood in the same area Roxas dropped him oblivion blade to the ground and fell to the ground. His left arm went limp as blood drips down from his arm. Te man turned and chuckle at him but then fell to the holding his chest by a large but not deep cut.

As he got up and try to gain some movement in his arm Roxas had only one choice but to fight him with only one arm. The man shook of the pain and looked at Roxas. "As I was saying, my name is Baron."

"I don't care the fuck your name is!" With all his furry he gains his arm back and his blade magically appeared in his grasp and ran at him. Baron chuckled as he combined his swords together making a two-handed sword. He vanished and reappeared behind Roxas slashing his back, he had only little to react to the attack as he moved quickly away from Baron. The cut went so deep that it was only a few millimeters to his spine. He went down to his knees from the loss of blood. Roxas panted heavily and tried to shake off the nauseous feeling.

Baron attacked but stops a few meters away from him, he looked up to see Namine in the way of the attack. Baron slapped Namine throwing her far away from Roxas. "NAMINE!!!" Roxas got up holding his blade but then Baron piercing him in the left shoulder. Namine tries to get up and Baron saw her got up, he raised his hand snapping his fingers together summoning a bunch of Heartless surrounding her and forcing her down. Roxas saw the Heartless and had only one option. He grabbed Baron's sword with one hand and with the other he held his Oathkeeper blade, Roxas then pulled the sword deeper into him, Baron looked at him as though he was insane. Roxas then used his blade slicing his head off falling to the ground the head and his body disappeared into the darkness.

"He…was a Heartless." He got his weak body up but fell down due to blood loss. He only had one choice he snapped his fingers and summoned his Samurai Nobodies defeating the Heartless easily. Namine looked at Roxas and ran over to his side to help him up.

"Roxas…" As she help him up he looked at her smiling at her.

"Namine, are you alright?" Namine shook the urge to cry. "Don't worry about me Roxas" She helped him up onto her shoulder. "lets just go find some help for you."

"Roxas!" shouted Axel

Roxas thankful to see Axel and Larxene then fainted due to blood loss. "Roxas!" Namine shouted as she keeps repeating his name and her voice fainted with each second.

With Xemnas and Saix the stood on the balcony staring at the heart shape moon. "What is the report of Baron?" said Xemnas

"Eliminated by Roxas."

"Good very good."

"Superior may I speak."

"Yes"

"Why did we send someone to attack one of our own?"

"You'll see, oh yes you'll see." He laughed evilly

Larxene headed to the medic room until she stop in the middle of the hall way. "Marluxia what do you want."

He reviled himself behind a column. "Nothing much Larxene," He leaned against a column. "so where you're heading."

"None of your business Marluxia."

"Really, because it is my business to inform you that our precious leader will betray one of us."

"What are you talking about?"

Marluxia walked behind her and whisper into her ear. "Watch over Roxas and Namine very carefully."

She turns pulling out a handful of daggers. "What?" But he vanished only leaving sakura petals. She shoved of what he just said to her and went back heading to the medic room.

At the medical room of the castle Roxas laid on his medical bed while Namine sat next to him holding his hand and resting on his bed. Axel came in looking at the two, just like he thought that girl will only cause trouble for him, but in other ways it was her that kept him going. But there's something troubling him that this was only the begging. Axel walked over to Roxas's bed when he groaned and opens his eyes to see Axel.

"What's up…" said Axel

"Hey Axel…Namine!" Roxas got up quickly but pain streak from his wounds.

"Hey Roxas you need to be careful you might open your wounds. SO LAY DOWN!" Axel forcefully laid Roxas on the bed. "But where's Namine?" Axel pointed at Namine who was holding his hand, Roxas looked at him and is thankful to see her okay. "She never left your side if you want to know."

Roxas never left his sight off of Namine. "How long was I out?" Axel ponder "About five weeks."

Roxas looked at him with his eyes wide open. "Five weeks! I've been out for five weeks."

"Yeah you nearly died a couple of times but Namine stood strong by your side. You're lucky to have someone like her to be next to you during your near death experience."

Roxas looked back at Namine, he tighten his hand around hers. "Axel…"

"Well maybe I should stay here for a little more."

Roxas looked over to him. "Axel…"

"Oh I got an idea how about Namine get us some sea salt ice cream."

"Axel!"

"Fine I'll leave." As he was about to leave the room he gave him one word of advice. "One more thing, don't have sex."

"AXEL! GET OUT!" Immediately Axel left the room and Larxene was on the other side of the door. "Larxene?! Why are you here?"

"To see if Roxas is okay, what's wrong with you?" Axel try to utter a sentence but nothing came out of his mouth, then a thought came to him. "Roxas scares me sometimes."

"What?"

"Nothing, look it's not a good idea to disturb them right now babe." Axel closed the gap between them and held her close to him. "So how about you and I just do the same." Larxene giggled Axel moved forward to kiss her but then she grabbed his balls holding them tight. "Oww, OWW!" He yelled in pain.

"Not right now Axel, Superior wants us to gather in the Thirteen Throne room."

"What about Roxas?" he somewhat groaned

"He said that he'll update him after the meeting is over. C'mon you remember how he was when you were one minute late." Oh he remembers he was force to watch Pootie Tang for five straight days.

"OH GOD!!!" He grabbed her by the wrist and sprinted down the hall.

Roxas couldn't stop looking at Namine she's the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen. He never wants to close his eyes because he doesn't want to miss a minute of looking at her, unfortunately for him she started to wake up. She yawn softly and the first thing she is Roxas's eyes.

"Roxas!" She leaned right on his bed closing her face with his hysterically. "Are you alright, I was so worried."

"Yeah I'm alright Namine" he said softly so she can calm down "but not my pride." he sadly said

"Roxas you did you're best."

Roxas lowered his head he's ashamed that he wasn't able to protect Namine like he said. "But it wasn't how I promised I would protect you. Namine…when I thought you were dead—I felt dead. I thought I lost you, I know that nobodies can't feel anything but…when I'm with you I feel different—I feel whole." He looked deeply in her sapphire eyes and started to move closer to her.

"Namine—"

"Yes Roxas." He was only a few a inches to her lips. "I—I think I lo—"

"HEY ROXAS!!!!" Demyx destroyed their moment. "DEMYX!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Roxas face froze and looked in the front of the room and saw Luxord, Lexaeus, Zexion, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Vexen just sitting in the front of the room.

"Damn you Demyx." Luxord said like he lost a bet which he did and same goes for Lexaeus, Xigbar and Vexen. "So Luxord where's my money." said Zexion

"Fuck you Zexion and all of you to."

"WHAT!!! YOU GUYS BET ON US!!!" shouted Roxas

"Yeah we did" said Luxord "we bet that if you guys were going to kiss or not."

Namine looked away blushing like never before while Roxas looked at them wanting to just kill them all. "I'm giving you guys on the count of three to leave this room, one…"

"Don't worry guys he's just bluffing, he won't do it." Said Demyx

"Two"

"I think he means it." said Xaldin

"THREE!" Loud noises wee heard outside of Roxas medic room and everyone except for Roxas and Namine were kicked out of the room. Everyone lay on top of each other like dog pile. "Maybe he did mean it." said Demyx

"Shut up Demyx" everyone said

Back at Roxas's room he laid back on his bed and this time Namine lay next to him. But she's afraid that she might hurt him if she laid on top him. "Hey you can lay on me if you want." She shook her head but then an idea came, she sat up and laid Roxas on her chest.

"Just rest Roxas, I won't leave your side until your fully heal." Roxas started to doze off and fell to sleep while Namine caressed his hair.

End Chapter


End file.
